


Hands All Over

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Series: Lachbelle Verse [2]
Category: California Solo (2012), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Set during a fade to black moment ofUnder My Skin. Lachlan and Belle have been dancing around one another for weeks. Finally they surrender to the inevitable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultimatefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatefan/gifts).



> Happy Birthday _the1ultimatefan_! When you said your birthday was January 31st I knew I wanted to write you something. You are a gift to the fandom with the wonderful comments you write, so hopefully this could be a small gift in return. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Belle had known that they were heading here for the past few weeks, it was why she’d visited the clinic and got birth control. When Lachlan had smiled his crooked smile at her earlier, and she’d invited him over for dinner, she’d known how the night would end. The simmering of anticipation had been a constant undercurrent throughout the evening. Somehow though, she was still surprised, when Lachlan moved to wrap his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her neck as she stood at the kitchen counter.

She twisted in his embrace, throwing her arms around his neck. One hand tangled in his hair as she pulled him in for a lingering kiss, a kiss which was full of promise. Lachlan’s hands stroked down her sides, cupping her arse. Belle squeaked in surprise as he lifted her onto the counter, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. It was a dizzying array of sensations. The slow slide of his mouth against hers, the rough frenzied movements of his hands as they slipped under her shirt, the grinding of his already hard cock against her. Two layers of denim muffling the feeling, and making her whimper with need for more.

“Bedroom,” Belle gasped against his mouth.

Lachlan murmured in protest; licking, sucking and tugging the skin of her neck. Planting open mouthed kisses, while his hands squeezed and stroked her breasts. Belle’s eyes slammed shut, and she rocked against him. She was no blushing virgin but she’d never had an encounter this intense before. One of Lachlan’s hands skimmed her side, as he moved it down to fumble at the button on her jeans. Belle pushed faintly at his shoulders, still thinking of the bed and skin against skin, when Lachlan’s fingers slipped inside her underwear.

Belle groaned and gave up. They could stretch out on the bed, and trace every inch of one another later, right now she felt that if he didn’t get inside her within the next minute she would go mad. Lachlan’s fingers teasingly stroked her. She’d been wet all evening in expectation, and now he’d finally touched her she was practically dripping. Belle shivered, gripping his shoulders. She let out a guttural moan when suddenly he thrust two fingers inside her. Frantically she scrabbled at his jeans, tugging and pulling until they fell to the floor. She curled her fingers around his cock and Lachlan choked against her skin, thrusting into her palm.

“Fuck Belle,” Lachlan swore.

“Yes please,” Belle moaned, shooting him a wicked teasing smile.

Lachlan laughed and met her eyes. The immediacy of the moment faded away, as he gently kissed her, reaffirming who they were and what they were about. It was a reminder of everything they’d worked towards for the past few weeks. Then the urgency returned, the kiss growing passionate, his tongue sliding against hers, mapping her mouth as she wriggled to let him tug her jeans and underwear off. A moment later his cock was pressing against her. Belle hissed in satisfaction, her eyes rolling to the back of her head when he finally thrust home.

“Oh that’s good,” Lachlan groaned. “Fuck Belle, you feel so good.”

He set a rhythm, slowing pulling out of her like he couldn’t bear to leave, before a quick snap of his hips and a hard thrust back inside. Belle keened as he hit a spot deep inside her. She kissed him messily, wanting to touch him more, wanting to get closer. Lachlan growled and pulled her further forward, so she was practically teetering on the edge of the counter, her legs hiked up around his shoulders. Belle’s hand darted down, brushing his cock as he thrust in and out of her, caressing her clit with every stroke.

“Lachlan,” Belle choked. Her eyes slamming shut as she felt herself tense and snap, jerking helplessly against him as the pleasure consumed her.

When she came back to herself, Lachlan’s breathing was ragged against her neck, and she felt him softening inside her. For a moment Belle felt oddly disappointed, she would have liked to see him come apart. She clutched at his shoulders, to keep herself upright, her limbs trembling. A smirk crossed her lips, as her fuzzy brain laughed at her ridiculousness. This was their first time together but there would be many more encounters. Perhaps later tonight, or definitely at the latest tomorrow morning - maybe both.

“Oh Belle,” Lachlan murmured softly, raising his head to look her in the eyes, a soft smile on his face.

Belle held out her hand and Lachlan carefully shuffled back, his cock slipping out of her. He helped her down from the counter and Belle squeezed his hand, looking him up and down. His jeans and boxers were pooled around his ankles, his hair a little disheveled where she’d run her hands through it. Belle looked down at herself. Her t-shirt was laying oddly, where Lachlan had undone her bra underneath it. They were both still far too dressed. She reached for the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head, and slipping the bra straps off her shoulders leaving her naked.

She took a step towards the bedroom, glancing back over her shoulder and arching an eyebrow at Lachlan. He growled, not needing a second invitation. He stepped out of his trousers, his fingers attacking his shirt buttons as he followed her. Belle squealed as Lachlan reached her at the threshold to the bedroom, practically tackling her down onto the bed. Belle hummed happily as his lips glided down her neck, before suckling at her breasts. She moaned, her hands doing some roaming of their own, relishing finally feeling the slide of skin against skin.

Her last coherent thought was that she was really glad Lachlan didn’t have to work tomorrow, because she had a feeling it was going to be a very long, and very pleasurable, night.


End file.
